


Poetry Half-Drabbles: Outsiders/Loners Edition

by ioanite



Series: Fandom Half-Drabbles [4]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Poker Night 2, Tron: Legacy (2010), Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 word stories inspired by poetry and based off of characters who stand apart from the crowd, for whatever reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

> For those of who you didn't see/weren't interested in my other versions of this...
> 
> This whole thing came about from a meme floating around on Livejournal in which you pick five fandoms, put them in alphabetical order, get five random poems from a poetry site, take the fifth line from each, and then use those lines to write a 50 word drabble. And since I like a challenge...
> 
> I wound up doing it twice; once by putting the titles of the poems in alphabetical order, and once by putting the lines from the poems in alphabetical order. I've separated the attempts into two different chapters for your convenience.
> 
> I do apologize to those of you who don't like having multiple stories crammed into one entry, but I didn't feel comfortable having a different story for each drabble, _especially_ considering how short they are. However, each fandom is clearly marked, so hopefully you'll be able to quickly scroll and find the one you want.

1\. **The Great Gatsby** (“they seem to say”— _Blake’s Sunflower_ , by Elizabeth Smart.)

Gatsby stood on his dock, staring at Daisy’s green light. The more he watched it, the more it seemed to be blinking at him in Morse Code (something he’d picked up while travelling with Dan Cody). “She’s waiting for you,” it signaled, “All you have to do is take her.”

 

2\. **Justice League Unlimited** (“All the Christmases roll down toward the two-tongued sea, like a cold and headlong moon bundling down the”— _A Child’s Christmas in Wales_ , by Dylan Thomas.)

“Aren’t you going to celebrate Christmas?” Huntress asked, looking into the Question’s room.

Question shook his head, focused on his bulletin board. “Christmas is a holiday of capitalism and propaganda. I don’t participate if I can help it.”

She rolled her eyes affectionately. “I’ll bring you back a candy cane.”

 

3\. **Portal/Poker Night 2** (“But he fools caught it,”— _A Coat_ , by William Butler Yeats.)

GLaDOS’ internal processors whirred in a way that might have been a sigh. Another night, another round of dealing with morons betting heavily just to make their balls look big. Well, at least she’d get the satisfaction of mocking them whenever they made a bad play (which would be often).

 

4\. **Rose of Versailles** (“My fond frail happiness out of me.”— _In the Vaulted Way_ , by Thomas Hardy.)

Oscar tightened her grip on her sword, trying to concentrate on the target in front of her and not on the thought of André lying in bed, dark eyes bandaged thanks to the Black Mask. She was ashamed to admit it, but she’d never felt this worried about him before.

 

(WARNING: VAGUE SPOILERS FOR _TRON; LEGACY_ )

5\. **Tron: Legacy** (“Is the love men must return.”— _Men Loved Wholly Beyond Wisdom_ , by Louise Bogan.)

“WHY?” 2 asked, glancing at 1 as the Users carried the ISO away, “WHY TAKE THE RISK?”

1 shrugged and added more percussion. “I THINK THEY CALL IT LOVE.”

2 nodded. He’d filtered enough of the Users' music to know that that was a sensation that could not be denied.


	2. Round Two

1\. **The Great Gatsby** (“Concluded that I heard Him not. You thrive”— _Sonnet 35_ , by John Berryman.)

Nick was saying something, but Gatsby only half heard him. He would do whatever it took to get Daisy back, to give her everything she’d ever dreamed of. To make her a queen, no, a goddess, like she deserved.

“Can’t repeat the past?” he said, “Why of course you can!”

 

2\. **Justice League Unlimited** (“it after all, a place for the genuine.”— _Poetry_ , by Marianne Moore.)

Question stood in a corner of the Watchtower, eyes sweeping over the various heroes, looking for any hint of deception. There was none to be found. He allowed himself a slight smile; he still didn’t trust any of them, but perhaps he could start feeling a little more at ease.

(WARNING: VAGUE SPOILERS FOR _PORTAL 2_ )

3\. **Portal/Poker Night 2** (“I would not care to reach the moon,”— _De Profundis_ , by Christina Rossetti.)

“I wouldn’t mind going to the moon!” Claptrap chirped, eyepiece swiveling around to look at GLaDOS, “Whaddaya say, babe? Care to join me for a little romantic Earth gazing?”

“I have already seen the moon,” GLaDOS answered coldly, “It was…unimpressive. Though I am tempted to send you there alone.”

(END SPOILERS)

 

4\. **Rose of Versailles** (“outlets in Bonn  & Tokyo”— _Dream Song 69_ , by John Berryman.)

“What do you think, Oscar?” Queen Antoinette asked, displaying her newest dress, “ _Madame_ Bertin says this is destined to be a sensation! She believes it will soon be worn all over the world!”

“It’s lovely, your Majesty.” Oscar said, hoping rumors of this dress wouldn’t get back to her grandmother.

 

5\. **Tron: Legacy** (“With neither dislike nor desire; rather with both, so equalled”— _The Bed By the Window_ , by Robinson Jeffers.)

Programs often wondered why 1 and 2 had white circuits, rather than yellow, red, or blue. If anyone ever bothered to ask them, they would have answered that it was for the sake of neutrality. They didn’t particularly care _which_ side won; all that mattered to them was making music.

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to the DJ's as 1 and 2 as a) they don't have names in the canon, and b) it's a holdover from my previous _Tron: Legacy_ fic "One is Silver".


End file.
